


He Talks About You in his Sleep

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Planet, Drugs, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lies, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection, Outer Space, Secrets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Soaring through space looking for something to do, Rick finds himself circling nervously around Unity's planet with you, Morty and Summer in tow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I have made clear in my Harry Potter series (self-promotion, pls check it out!) - these fics are also not necessarily in chronological order! I'm sure a lot of you have figured that out by now, but just to clarify, they are in a random order and it's up to your imagination on how you read them!
> 
> Additionally, this fic is based on the song 'Jolene' by Dolly Parton as I had it on repeat whilst writing this. Jealous Reader seems to be more common in my fics rather than jealous Rick and I'm so sorry for that! I'll make it up to you all soon, I swear.

"Rick, c-come on," Morty groaned, "We've been circling this damn planet for - for a whole hour! Can we at least land or - or go somewhere else?"

"Are you the adult here, Morty?" Rick argued, "Do you decide what we get to do? No, because you revoked that privilege when you took us to the middle of fucking nowhere! We'll do what I want."

"Is it because it's Unity's planet, grandpa Rick?" Summer questioned, calmly. 

"Oooh shit, yeah!" Morty gasped, face pressed against the glass to study the large pink and blue planet.

"Who's Unity?" You asked after silence fell over the four of you squished inside Rick's ship.

"No - Nobody." Rick said quickly, turning the wheel gently to do yet another 360 lap around the planet.

Summer scoffed and turned to you, "Rick's hive-mind ex. We visited once. As you can see, it didn't work out."

"Wow, way to go, _Summer._ " Rick squinted his eyes, looking back to gaze angrily at her. "Just - just bringing up irrelevant information, as usual."

"I don't think it's very irrelevant at all, sis," You shrugged, looking at her, "What happened?"

"Okay so..." Summer began, snickering at Rick's uncomfortable expression.

> _"Where - where the fuck are we, Rick?" Morty whined, looking around the abandoned ship with fear. "I - I want to go home!"_
> 
> _"St - Stop being a pussy, Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, "A distress signal is a distress signal. Some - Something fishy is going on around here."_
> 
> _"Did you hear that?" Summer asked, putting her finger to lips._
> 
> _A chorus of footsteps could be heard rushing towards them. The door beside them opened, revealing the terrified faces of a group of aliens. They explained that something deadly was taking over their planet - that it couldn't be seen but people just seemed different, as if they were being controlled or assimilated. Their suspicions were correct as one of their own group began to barf yellow liquid, projecting it into his friend's mouths._
> 
> _Rick, Morty and Summer were prepared to make a quick escape when the aliens all stood in the same robotic pose, gasping._
> 
> _"Rick, is that you?"_
> 
> _"Wait - Unity?" Rick was shocked to say the least, coming face to face with his ex-lover._
> 
> _"It's been so long, who are your friends?" All of the aliens spoke at once, spooking Morty and Summer._
> 
> _"These are my grandkids, Morty and Summer. Kids, this is Unity. We used to date." Rick said smoothly, running a hand through his hair._

"And - and then we ended up on this crazy planet where Unity had taken over the brains of - of all the aliens that lived there!" Morty chimed in, interrupting his sister's story as soon as she paused for breath. "Unity ha - had plans to take over the Galactic Federation so it could become a God, and - and it was super weird."

"Anyway, like I was saying," Summer huffed, rolling her eyes at her little brother, "Grandpa Rick made her do all these crazy things, you know, drugs, alcohol and something to do with a stadium full of sexy redheads or something? I can't remember much of that bit but when me and Morty demanded to go home, they both seemed to be having a wild time."

"Yeah, gr - gross Rick!" Morty piped.

"She started to lose control of her planet and finally decided to get rid of Grandpa, which leads to why we're just casually stuck orbiting her planet." Summer sighed, looking out the window at the vast expanse of darkness around them. "He's an awful influence on her and I'm glad she's now able to be herself. I refuse to land on that planet by the way, Grandpa."

"Don't worry, we weren't going to." Rick grumbled, a small amount of guilt filling his heart as he saw your sad face out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

You fit like a puzzle piece in Rick's arms, snuggling into his lanky nude body as he snored loudly. The top sheet of the duvet was covered in droplets of sticky white cum, your bodies still slightly damp from the sweat you worked up from such a kinky sex session. 

Rick's snoring had never bothered you before, until now. 

"Unity..."

Your eyes widened and you felt your heartbeat quicken as you held your breath, listening intently to his barely coherent words.

"U-Unity, baby..."

He had definitely said it. His ex's name. A lone tear escaped from the corner of your eye, sliding down your face and falling onto the pillow. You couldn't help it as the waterfall started, endless streams of salty water cascading down your rosy cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short one this time - I'm still working on the next four chapters of 'All the Time in the World' so keep your eyes peeled for the new chapters! I'm trying to make them longer and much better than my other chapters! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
